lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Arryn
' Martin Arryn' is the son of Krevin, and Leyla Arryn making him a member of House Arryn through his father, and a member of House Natrin through his mother. Martin Arryn had one sibling named Jillian Arryn but she died very young and following her death his mother never gave birth again, and despite many calls to his father would not take another wife. Martin Arryn is married to Flora Arryn and with her he has four children in the form of Derek, Paul, Sansa, and Dran Arryn of which his son Derek is his right hand man and leads the Arryn Gaurd of whome are the elite gaurd within House Arryn, while his son Paul after being knighted became very interested in the honorable style of combat and joined the Order of the Red Dragon where he now leads a battalion of troops raised from the Westbridge town of Westian, while his daughter Sansa is the handmaiden of Alice Lovie and through this has gained a lot of fame in her family, and his son Dran ran away from home during the time of The Plague after it became obvious to Martin that he was going to rebel like many others but he would take control of a small kingdom north of Westbridge and rejoin the kingdom following the Invasion of Westbridge. Martin Arryn grew up a member of House Arryn but his early life was filled with the shadow of the fact that he was born to Krevin Arryn as opposed to the more powerful of the brothers in Talbot Arryn. This fact meant that while he was perhaps the more noble, and intelligent of the oldest children of the two brothers he was placed in a secondary role when it came to being the heir to Talbot Arryn. When Talbot Arryn died alongside him on the battlefield of Lyons he held his uncle as he died, and his last words to Martin were that Martin should rule and not Byron. When Martin returned to Lucerne and had this news let out he was labeled by his cousin Byron as a traitor and lost much of his clout, and reputation inside the House. As time went on and he was clearly the better of the two he found himself forming almost a seperate part of House Arryn in which they were not secondary and they were not led poorly by Byron Arryn. Eventually he had become so discusted with his cousin that he contimplated killing him and taking control of House Arryn but the taboo against kinslaying meant that he couldn't work up the nerve to actually follow through on it. He would follow his house to Berne as they were given control there, and he would work tirelessy to protect the people of Berne, and most of all the members of House Arryn during the madness of that time. History Early History Martin Arryn grew up a member of House Arryn but his early life was filled with the shadow of the fact that he was born to Krevin Arryn as opposed to the more powerful of the brothers in Talbot Arryn. This fact meant that while he was perhaps the more noble, and intelligent of the oldest children of the two brothers he was placed in a secondary role when it came to being the heir to Talbot Arryn. This came to a head when he grew rather close to his uncle Talbot of whome grew to respect him far more then Byron of whome he held little respect for. As time went on he begin to discuss with his uncle what was going to happen if he were to die, and his uncle for a long time continued to say that he was honor bound to make Byron the new heir of House Arryn. Battle of Lyons When Talbot Arryn died alongside him on the battlefield of Lyons he held his uncle as he died, and his last words to Martin were that Martin should rule and not Byron. Conflict When Martin returned to Lucerne and had this news let out he was labeled by his cousin Byron as a traitor and lost much of his clout, and reputation inside the House. As time went on and he was clearly the better of the two he found himself forming almost a seperate part of House Arryn in which they were not secondary and they were not led poorly by Byron Arryn. Eventually he had become so discusted with his cousin that he contimplated killing him and taking control of House Arryn but the taboo against kinslaying meant that he couldn't work up the nerve to actually follow through on it. Following Byron House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. When Bill left to give Byron time to think about these things Martin was quick to voice his concerns about listening to any advise that the mad king gave to them, but Byron did not listen to him and went about his own decision. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Berne When Martin Arryn and the rest of his house arrived in Berne they all marvalled at the beauty of the town, and they understood quickly how much of a fortress the city was. House Arryn spent the first years of their reign in Berne continuing to increase the mining that went on in the town, as well as furthering the underway which was part of the command by Bill Lovie. It was while this was going on that the young prince Andrew Lovie would begin the Journey which would dramatically change the fate of House Arryn and Berne. House Arryn did not send any troops to assist House Lovie, and the young prince as they were meant to appear as if they no longer existed. But when Andrew Lovie returned to Lucerne victorious and proceeded to banish Sean, and Bill Lovie from the KIngdom House Arryn was about to be unable to hide themselves. While Bill Lovie fled westward to the fallen city of Orleans with what remained of his Circle of Magi, Sean Lovie retreated to Berne under orders from his father to use the city to launch a civil war against his brother. In this copasity the growing insanity of Sean entered Berne and while he was greeted by the people as the royalty he believed he was, Sean treated this with indignation and in fact through a gaurd off the walls of Berne in his march into the city. Family Members Krevin Arryn - Father Leyla Arryn - Mother Jillian Arryn - Sister Flora Arryn - Wife Derek Arryn - Son Paul Arryn - Son Sansa Arryn - Daughter Dran Arryn - Son Relationships Derek Arryn See Also : Derek Arryn Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal